Weekend Warrior
by FandomLuv3r
Summary: Danny is away for the weekend and Sam decides to have some fun while she has the house to herself.


Sam shut the front door and leaned back into it with a sigh. Danny had just left for the weekend and she would have the house all to herself. Hurriedly, Sam locked the door and went around the house locking everything and closing all of the shades before rushing off to the bedroom to gather her supplies.

With the house secured, Sam pulled off her shirt and pants until she was left in only her lacy black bra and matching panties before heading over to the closet to unbury her special box. Once she managed to extract it from the piles of clothes and shoes littering the floor, Sam tucked the box under her arm and brought it out to the living room.

She settled down onto the couch and brought up a slideshow of Danny that she had made on the TV before slowly and deliberately pulling items out of the box and laying them around her. By the time she had it fully emptied, Sam was surrounded by five vibrators of various sizes, two large dildos, three butt plugs, a large bottle of lube, and an assortment of different clamps and lengths of string.

For the next ten minutes or so, Sam was content with watching the images of Danny dance across the screen in front of her as she ran her hands delicately along her skin, but eventually her own horniness got the better of her. Tearing off her bra and panties, Sam reached over to her pile of clamps and selected an appropriate pair that she then attached to her already incredibly hard nipples.

A groan of pressure escaped her lips as she gently taps the clips with her fingers and made sure they were secure. With the clamps in place on her nipples, Sam grabbed two more to attach to her labia and some lengths of rope. She first took two long pieces and used them to tie her feet to the legs of the couch so that she could not close her legs. Next she attached two slightly longer ropes that connected her big toes to the clips on her labia, so that they would pull if she wiggled her feet, but not pop off.

With her exterior set up complete, Sam was ready to start preparing her two holes. She started by grabbing a medium sized vibrator rubbing a dollop of lube onto it and then sliding it into her pussy. Sam quickly realized that she was wetter than usual and that the medium vibrator wasn't doing much to stretch out her pussy, so she set it aside and grabbed one of her large dildos instead.

It had always been a fantasy of Sam's to have a custom dildo made to exactly match Danny's manhood, but she doubted he would go for the casting process even if he agreed with the concept, so she had to stick to normal ones. Quickly wiping lube on the new toy, Sam rammed the dildo into her pussy a bit faster than usual, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Slowly, she began working the toy around, not trying to pleasure herself yet so much as stretch herself out.

Once she was satisfied with the prep of her pussy, Sam moved on to her other hole. After seeing how willing her pussy was, she decided to skip the first level and start with the medium butt plug. Now by many ordinary standards, Sam's smallest butt plug would have been considered a fairly large one, but Sam was far from ordinary. She slowly teased the cool toy around her hole before slipping it past the ring of muscle. The heat of her pleasure contrasted with the cool toy inside of her and Sam let out another deep moan as she pushed the toy in all the way.

Sam continued working the butt plug around, stretching her burning ass, for a few more minutes before reaching for her largest butt plug. Moaning out as the larger to y stretched her tight hole almost as far as she thought it could go. After about 5 minutes, Sam was fully prepared with both of her holes stretched and ready for punishment.

Examining her no longer so neatly arranged arsenal, Sam selected a medium sized dildo and one of her thicker lengths of rope. She did a few quick thrusts into her pussy before using the rope to pin it in place inside of her. With her pussy now filled, she reached for her medium butt plug and repeated the same treatment on her ass. Sam now felt full, but wasn't getting too much additional pleasure without any friction.

Her slideshow was still playing in the background and Sam looked up and grinned as she saw her favorite image flash across the screen. Tucker had gotten a nasty gash to the arm and Danny had used his shirt to stop the bleeding, so in the picture, Danny was standing there, shirtless, and staring at the camera with a dopey grin on his face. If she looked hard, Sam could make out the bulge in Danny's pants showing just a bit more prominently than usual.

Blindly reaching over to her side as she kept her eyes glued to the screen, Sam found what she was looking for, a smallish vibrator with a deliciously textured head. She rubbed a bit of lube onto it before starting to work it in small circles around her clitoris. She groaned as she hit a more sensitive spot and her toes curled back in pleasure, which they caused an even louder noise to escape her lips as the ropes tugged on the clips attached to her labia.

Working up a steady rhythm, Sam could feel herself getting closer to the edge and started to move the vibrator a little faster. She debated holding back, but the waves of pleasure were too strong and she screamed out as she reached her peak and she felt the ropes straining to keep the dildo and butt plug inside of her. Sam laid her head back and relaxed for a minute, waiting until she could regain control over her breathing and her muscles. As her thoughts returned, Sam could feel a small wet pool under her ass cheeks that had run down from her pussy.

The rope was sticky and wet as Sam temporarily untied it and swapped her medium butt plug out for the largest one. She moaned out as she got the toy inside and reached over to grab one of her special dildos. It was crescent shaped and had a new setting that would change the intensity over time. Pulling the ropes out of the way, Sam got the vibrator into her pussy along with the dildo and whimpered at how amazingly full she felt. She flicked the switch on the vibrator and began jerking her hips uncontrollably as the vibrations suddenly assaulted her pussy. Her movements pulled on the ropes that bound her and she groaned loudly at the confusing mix of pain and pleasure.

When the vibrations died down a little, Sam reached one hand up to knead her breast and began rubbing feverish circles on her clit with the other. The vibrations picked up again as Sam started thinking about what Danny would say if her walked in on her right now and she was sent nearly tumbling over the edge again. Sam tried desperately to find her release again and could feel the climb starting just as the vibrations dipped so low that she could barely feel them. The sudden change prompted her hands to still for a moment and she felt her release slipping back away. She wriggled her hips and continued the assualts with her fingers as the vibrations finally picked up again and she screamed as waves of pleasure wracked her frame. As she was starting to come down from her high, the vibrations picked up even higher, and Sam came all over again.

Her body was starting to tire, but Sam wasn't finished yet. She removed the dildo and vibrator and dildo from her pussy and set them aside to grab a different vibrator and her largest, veiniest dildo. She left the plug in her ass as she tied the vibrator so it would lay against her clit. She turned the vibrator on and slowly worked the tip of the massive dildo into her pussy. Her nipples were still clamped down firmly and she moaned when she reached up to flick the clips. Her pussy was very wet and Sam didn't need any lube to help the massive dildo move as she worked it in, inch by inch, until it was buried hilt deep in her pussy. This particular dildo had been her present to herself for her birthday and she was always excited to get it out. She had to be very well prepared in order to get it all the way in her pussy and even then she could only sometimes do it, but today her pussy was very stretched and desperately waiting to be filled.

The toy now inside, Sam began to drag it in and out, moaning as gasping as waves of pleasure washed over her. She cried out as her hit her G spot and rubbed the toy over it continuously. Her slow rhythm felt good, but despite having come multiple times already, Sam was still extremely horny. She picked up the pace until she was ramming the dildo in and out of her pussy as fast as possible and she felt the familiar feeling of orgasm building within her. She continued trusting the toy until she was almost over the edge, then quick removed it and rammed her entire fist into her pussy. The feeling was incredible and she screamed as fluids squired out of her pussy soaking her hands and dripping off the couch onto the floor. A few drops even flew far enough to land on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch. Sam brought her cum soaked hand up to her mouth and licked them clean as she continued to moan out in pleasure.

Her orgasm finally finished and her breathing returned to normal, Sam slowly untied herself and started the process of cleaning up and getting on with her day. She cleaned up all of her cum, but left all of her toys out, knowing that Danny would not be back for another two days.


End file.
